1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting a touch spot of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing technology is capable of providing a natural interface between an electronic system and a user, and has found widespread applications in a variety of fields, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic teller machines, game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display devices, computing devices, and the like.
There are different types of touch panels for detecting a touch spot, for example, a capacitive touch panel.
Capacitive touch panels including transparent conductive films are widely used in various fields due to their high sensitivity. However, the resistance distribution of the transparent conductive film is non-uniform so the precision in detecting a touch spot is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for detecting a touch spot of a touch panel that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.